


Take a Break

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary ends up with a broken leg after an unfortunate slip up against the zombie Garys
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Kudos: 17





	Take a Break

Gary’s vision was starry as he felt the sharp pain in his limb. The feeling was unfortunately not new to him, giving him flashbacks to his arm being torn clean off his body...

He screamed. All he could do was scream. Everything else muffled around him.

“Kiddo!!!”  
The only thing he could make out was his mother’s voice as he fell to the cold hard ground. He was basically paralyzed from the pain and shock, but it did everything except stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Every noise around him was practically silenced, he couldn’t even hear his own screams. In his blurred vision, he saw a figure rushing toward him, shooting down anything that got between them and him. 

They finally reached him and knelt down beside him. Gary tried to get his vision to focus, just barely able to make out that it was his mother. “... ....ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵒⁿ......ᵒᵐᵉ ᵒⁿ ᵏᶦᵈᵈᵒ....ᵏᶦᵈ ᵈ o..!!”

The blonde groans and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Sheryl looked around, seeing if anymore of her undead sons were coming for them, and looking for somewhere to hide him. She spotted a large chunk of debris, supposedly from a ship that had previously been sucked into final space. “Alright, cmon Luv let’s get you out of the open-“

“-GAH!!” Gary yelled in pain as she accidentally moved his leg. “-hey, hey, Shh... ‘m sorry kiddo.. hang in there..” she did her best to get him onto his other leg and then walked him to the hiding spot.

“Alright, easy now kiddo.. there you go..” she got him sat down against the cover. Gary was trembling in pain and fear like crazy... his face drenched in sweat and tears. “...alright, hold on son...” she reassured him as she tuned her communicator. “...’ey!! I need some help ‘ere!!”

“Sheryl? What’s wrong?” Gary opened his eyes slightly, hearing Avocato’s voice come through the communicator. “..Gare’s down! It’s real bad- I can’t get him back to the ship myself, I need you to track us down and pick us up!! Hurry!”

The communication was closed instantly, she knew they were coming. Sheryl looked down at her injured son, her (still-adjusting) motherly instincts were kicking into overdrive.

She knew from past experiences with breaking bones of her own, she knew how to deal with him until the rest of the team squad arrived. “...alright Luv, I gotta keep your leg straight until they get ‘ere... you can scream. It’s alright..” he whines softly, looking at her with a face that was begging her not to do it...

“...I’m sorry sweetheart. I have to do this. Just... just hold on okay..? I’ll try to get this done as quick as I can...” Gary let another pitiful whimper out, but knew she was right.

Sheryl looked around the vicinity for anything that her son could bite down on, spotting a stick nearby. “Alright Luv, bite on this so you don’t bite your tongue, alright?” He whines and nods, letting her put it in place.

“Alright Sweetheart... One... Two... Three.”

Gary’s agonized screams of pain echoed through the barren wastelands. More tears streamed down his face as his jaws clenched down on that poor stick. Sheryl winces at her son’s cries of pain, but held onto her promise of trying to finish this quick. 

“-alright alright, that’s it Luv... Mum’s done...” she left his leg alone after she’d straightened it enough for the wait. She wasn’t sure how long it would take them to get there, so she did what she could for her boy. Who was slumped back against the ‘wall’, soaked in sweat and sobbing in pain.

“ ‘ey... it’s alright sweetheart. You’ll be okay... Shh....” she hushed her son as she held his head close. Gary shook badly as she tried to comfort him... it just hurt so much...

...he doesn’t even remember what happened before he passed out...

Gary whined weakly as he came to... everything was fuzzy in his vision, and his leg had an achy dull pain moving through it.

“Hey Gare...” Gary snapped out of his daze hearing the familiar voice. He looks up and saw a blurry Avocato looking down at him. “...b..ro-cato...?”

“Hey... how you feeling pal?” Gary winces slightly as he tried sitting up, only to have Avocato gently push him back down.

“-hey no, no stay down Gare.. take it easy...” Gary whines softly, but doesn’t fight back. “...what... what happened...” he groans, still trying to focus his vision.

“You uh.. you broke your leg buddy. Busted your head up when you fell too...” Gary whines softly and winces, feeling how sore his head was now. “Just relax okay Gare? It’s the best thing for you to do right now. Rest.”

“...’s everyone okay...?” Gary slurs, clearly still dazed from his head injury and the meds they’d put him on. “Yeah, yeah everyone’s fine. Don’t worry about them right now. Worry about yourself pal. Your in rough shape.” Avocato said softly as he held the blonde’s hand.

Gary made a little whine as his eyes struggled to stay open... he wanted- no. He needed to see if the others were really okay. But he couldn’t get anywhere with Avocato on guard.

...so for now... he gave in to his body...

He had no idea how long it had been... though to be honest, he didn’t know when he woke up earlier.

Gary blinked slowly, trying yet again to get his vision to focus. Things were a bit clearer than earlier, so it must’ve been a while.

“Hey Gary...” he flinched slightly hearing the voice, though soft. He looked over and saw the slightly blurry, but still distinguishable pink hair, as well as another blurry figure. “...hey Ash...hey Fox...”

“...how’re you feeling..?? Your head hurting again..??” Fox asked softly. Of course he was concerned and caring about him while he was hurt so badly... granted, Fox would treat someone like this if they had so much as a papercut.

“...I’m alright now... thanks big guy...” he smiles faintly, Fox returning it. “Quinn and Avocato made us stay here to watch you. We all agreed that you shouldn’t be left alone.” That comment got her a woozy glare from Gary. “...I-I mean in case you need something..! Don’t want you to hurt yourself any more cause you need water or pain meds or something.” Gary grumbles in annoyance... “Plus..! Uh... w-we know you’ll get lonely..!! Right sis?”

“Yeah..! So... like it or not your stuck with us Gary. At least until someone else takes over... so deal with it..!” Gary sighs annoyed, laying his head back down.

“Oh! It IS time for your medicine Gary. I’ll get some water so you can take it. Be right back.” The Tryvuulian said as he left, leaving his sister with the injured human. Gary was facing away from her, still trying to figure out why they thought he couldn’t take care of himself. I mean- yeah, sure. He broke his leg and messed his head up pretty bad, but... that doesn’t mean he can’t take care of himself..! He’d taken care of himself from worse injuries when he was growing up all alone on the streets..!

“Does it hurt..??” Ash’s soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked back at her, seeing she was sitting on the edge of his bed now. “...it’s sore... but it’s still pretty numb... if it wasn’t I’d probably be hurting a lot more.” She frowns slightly. “...I’m sorry you got hurt Gary... I knew I should’ve gone with you and your mom... I-I could’ve helped you..! I could’ve kept you from getting hurt so bad..!-“

“-hey hey... it’s okay Ash. It happens... and just cause you’d have been there doesn’t mean that it was gonna completely prevent me from getting hurt..!” He took his shaky hand and put it over hers. The girl showed the faintest hint of a smile.

“Okay! I got your water and your meds Mr Gary!” Fox came back with both. Ash helped sit Gary up so he could take it. He popped in the pain pills and guzzled down some water.

“There we go..! You’ll feel more comfortable soon sir.” Gary chuckles softly at Fox’s usage of ‘Sir’ and ‘Mr’ toward him... “Now then. You just lay back down now.” Fox said as he gently laid Gary back down, making sure his head was elevated just right and that he was tucked in. “...there we are, nice and cozy..!!”

Gary smiles faintly at how sweet and caring the Tryvuulian was being towards him. He’s such a sweet guy... “okay. Now then... you get s’more rest Mr Gary. It’s the best thing for you right now!” Fox said with a smile. “...thanks big guy...” Gary sighs softly and nestled into his bedding...

How the hell is he ever gonna get out of here to help the others..?! He knows that they must need him..!! He’s their captain!!

He finally got his chance when Hue took over watching duty...

“Greetings Gary. How is your recovery coming along?” The short droid questioned him, getting an annoyed little grumble from the blonde.. “Hue... for the last time- I’m FIII-NUH..!” Gary says, drawing out the ‘fine’.

“Gary. This is only a droid’s opinion, but- with a recovering fractured tibia- I do not believe you when you say your ‘fiii-nuh’.” Gary groans into his pillow in annoyance...

“Anyhow. It is time for your medicine. Do you require anything while I am away, Gary?” The blonde’s eyes open. “I-uh... I’m pretty low on the tank Hue.. could I maybe get something to eat..?? These IVs don’t really do much for the stomach..” he said, rubbing his belly.

“Very well Gary. I will get something prepared for you. It should be ready by the time your done taking your medicine.” Hue said as he waddled off.

‘Yes! Finally! Here’s my shot... now.... Uhh.....’  
Gary didn’t fully think this plan through...  
He carefully brought his casted up leg over the edge of the bed, flinching occasionally at the achy pain. He knows that with how ‘fast’ Hue moves, he has a bit more time than if it was anyone else. But he still has to hurry.

Gary breathes in shakily, before pulling himself up onto his feet. Well... his foot. He wasn’t able to put any pressure on his other leg to stand on it. He began to ever so slowly hop on his good leg out of his room, and down the hall before getting caught.

By the time he had escaped the first stretch though, he was shaking from weakness and exhaustion... how long has he been hurt exactly...?

Ignoring it as best as he can, the injured man hobbled down the rest of the hallway slowly. He had to make sure everything was okay... it’s his job... he’s the captain....

....his leg was getting really shaky now....

“Is everything clear out there?” Quinn asked Avocato, who was doing a scan for threats outside the ship. “All clear Quinn. No zombies or titans in sight... not counting Bolo anyway.” She nods, looking at the screen’s results...

“...do you wanna take the next ‘Gary watch’, or you want me to..?” Avocato asked her, making her snap out of her staring contest with the monitor. “N-no no. I’ll take next shift. I’m the only one who hasn’t yet. Sheryl was the one before Hue, and he’s watching him now...

...besides... it’s the least I can do for him after coming all this way for me...”

Avocato smiles faintly, putting his hand on her arm. “He did it cause he loves you... and since I know you do the same to him, even if it’s a bit more secretive, I know you’ll do the same for him now.-“

“...s-status report...”

Both of them whipped their heads around hearing the tired voice behind them. Both of them gasped seeing Gary leaning against the doorway for support, his good leg looked as if it was about to give out from under him. “Gary?! What the hell are you doing up?!”

Gary winces slightly as she yelled, gripping onto the doorframe tighter. His arm was shaking now. “...I-I’m w-waiting... for the freakin s-status report...”

Quinn and Avocato both get up, but before they can start to move toward him, the blonde started to go down. Thankfully, Avocato’s quick Ventrexian reflexes got him to his side to catch him just before he hit the floor. “-woah, hey.. easy Garebear, I gotcha pal...” he helped him sit down against the wall, feeling how badly he was really trembling...

Quinn knelt beside them as well, gently bringing her hand to his face. He whines softly, barely pulling away. “Gary what the hell were you thinking?! Why did you drag yourself halfway across the ship on a broken leg?! Not to mention how long it’s been since you’ve eaten..!!”

“...i’s jus’... been a few... hours....” Gary whines weakly, trembling more. “...a few- ...Gary. You’ve been in and out of it for the past four days..!!” Gary’s eyes open slightly more in shock. “...god... of course you collapsed... you haven’t eaten in almost a week you idiot.” Avocato growls softly.

Gary whines softly and tries lifting himself up, “...I n-need... to...-“ Quinn held him down gently via a hand on his shoulder. “-no. Gary, what you need to do is stay in bed and rest..! I know you want to help, but you can’t right now... not in your condition baby...”

Gary shakes more, before whining softly and starting to cry... “Hey... no..no no... Baby.. shhh.... it’s okay... Shh....” Quinn shushes him softly and let him lean against her, his head nestled into her shoulder. “...I-‘m...’m s-so use-less...” he sobbed softly. “No.. no no, Gary... your just hurt... okay? Your not useless... I promise Baby...” she just held him close as he cried. Avocato held Gary’s other hand carefully as well.

“...Q-Quinn...?” Gary said softly and timidly. “..yeah Garebear...?” He shook as his face scrunched up in pain “...I-It h-hurts so freaking much...!!” he sobbed into her shoulder in complete agony. “Shhh... shh... I know Baby... I know...” She shushed him and kept her arms around him gently. “...let’s just get you back in bed... okay? Cmon Avocato.”

Without another say in the matter, Avocato was on his paws, helping Quinn get the blonde standing up. He just clung to them both as they supported him up and walked him down the hall slowly. “...it’s okay baby... we’ll get you in bed, give you something for your pain, then get you something to eat. Okay?” Gary whines softly in pain, and nods.

The three continued slowly going back down the hallway...

“What the bloody hell do you mean he’s gone?!” Sheryl yelled in anger. “I’m sorry, I went to get his medicine, came back, and he was gone.” The small droid tried explaining again. She just growls and starts heading down the hall angrily, but stopped in her tracks seeing Quinn and Avocato... and...  
“Gary!! Thank god- where the hell were you kiddo?!”

“-we’ll tell you later Mrs. Goodspeed just- let us get him in bed okay..? He’s really hurting.” Gary whimpers weakly in pain after she said this. Sheryl sighs.. “...right. Sorry...” she helped them both get Gary to his room and back into bed.

Ash and Fox (especially Fox) were freaking out when they were bringing in Gary in such condition... not unlike when he came in four days ago. They got him back comfortable in bed, with Quinn laying with him curled up close, her arms around him and gently petting his messy hair.

“I’ll get him some ibuprofen.” Avocato said quietly as he headed for the medbay. Gary whines softly from another achy pain. “Shhh.... easy baby.... Avo’s going to get something for you, okay...? Just hang on...” she said softly and pet his head comfortingly.

Sheryl watched her comfort her son... glad that he had a woman who cared for him so much... and she knew he cared for her.

“...alright, here you go.” Avocato came back with the ibuprofen and some water. Quinn helped Gary sit up some and take it. “...there you go baby... that should help ease the pain a little bit...” he just mumbles and nuzzles against her side. Both Quinn and Avocato were petting him now.

Sheryl smiled more... he’s got a woman AND a man to look after him... she snapped out of her thoughts hearing her son’s stomach growling. She smiles again, getting an idea. “Hey kiddo..? You remember when your dad used to make your favorite dinner for ya’?” Gary looked up at her and nods slightly. “...now I’m not as good a cook as he was, but... how ‘bout I try to make that for you hm?” Gary smiles faintly and nods. “Oh! Oh! We can help, Mrs. Goodspeed!” Fox and Ash both offered excitedly. She chuckles and nods, before turning and kissing her son’s hand gently and walking out, Fox and Ash following behind.

Gary sighs softly and nestled close to his partners, calming down a little now. “...that’s it Gare... just take it easy... you’ll be back in the captain’s chair in no time.” Gary smiles and nuzzles Avocato’s side, making the Ventrexian purr softly. Gary chuckles, he loved when he got him to purr...

“You should get some rest Gary... we’ll wake you up when your dinner’s ready.” Quinn said softly, only to look down and see that he was already fast asleep. The human and Ventrexian both chuckle softly, both of them continuing to pet his hair and Avocato making a soothing purr to keep him calm and asleep.

Gary really was lucky to have them all...


End file.
